Summertime Sadness
by Men in The Dark Sea
Summary: "Dean estava por entre os meus braços, eu não conseguia conter as lágrimas que faziam questão de traçar pequenas trilhas cristalinas por meu rosto..." Oneshot ,Deathfic ,Wincest e OOC...


**Summertime Sadness**

Universo paralelo com os personagens do Eric Kripke da série televisiva Supernatural - o que significa que os personagens continuam pertencendo a ele...

Atenção: Essa fanfic é uma Deathfic, Wincest, OOC, ou seja, haverá relacionamentos românticos homossexuais entre os personagens e ainda se trata de um incesto, também contando que os personagens não necessariamente se portarão como se portariam na trama original, se você não gosta não leia; se você não conhece e está curioso, leia com cuidado; se você curte, divirta-se!

* * *

Dean estava por entre os meus braços, eu não conseguia conter as lágrimas que faziam questão de traçar pequenas trilhas cristalinas por meu rosto, ver meu irmão ali completamente ensanguentado partia o meu coração, eu podia ver sua dor por suas vestimentas. Saber que até o atual momento eu não havia contado para ele o quanto eu o amava, me destruía por dentro, tentava me manter forte em vão, estava ali desfrutando de uma cena que jamais imaginara que presenciaria.

- Não chore Sam, eu to bem – ele continuava exclamando de forma fraca, quase não emitindo som, contudo aquelas palavras não me convenciam, eu estava vendo a situação de seus ferimentos e não poder fazer nada me destruía ainda mais.

Eu tinha que fazer qualquer coisa "Droga!", não conseguia presenciar a morte dele assim sem nem ao menos ser sincero comigo mesmo, sem poder dar a ele tudo que eu tinha, que por ironia do destino era a verdade e mais nada. Então juntando minhas forças proferi tudo que estava entalado no fundo da minha garganta.

- Dean eu te amo muito, me desculpa por só estar falando isso agora, mas eu não posso deixar você morrer sem saber disso, eu sei que não é recíproco e foi por isso que eu temi te contar todo esse tempo, por favor, me perdoe e não me deixe eu não consigo sem você – Mais uma vez fraquejando na minha missão de permanecer forte derrubei aquelas gotas de água salina que brotavam dos meus olhos enquanto que minha voz se fazia trêmula.

O que veio a seguir me surpreendeu, Dean se ergueu por entre seus ferimentos, deixando escapar alguns gemidos de dor e mantendo seu rosto rente ao meu rosto, me acariciando a face. Deixando pequenos rastros ensanguentados onde antes jaziam lágrimas e proferindo tudo que um dia eu sonhei escutar.

- Sam eu também te amo, receio que você não escolheu a melhor hora para me contar sobre isso e eu também me sinto mal por não ter te contado antes, mas eu ainda posso te dar uma última lembrança – Falou enquanto dirigia seus lábios rumo aos meus assim os selando lentamente, um encaixe perfeito eu diria, nunca imaginei que o sabor do beijo de Dean seria tão doce quanto o mel e suave como o toque do veludo, não sabia se era por suas forças estarem se esvaindo ou se esse era de fato o seu beijo original, o que eu podia afirmar é que eu nunca tinha sentindo um beijo tão esplendoroso e luxurioso como aquele, pois apesar de gentil denunciava todos os nossos desejos por fim revelados.

Mesmo querendo eu tinha receio de toca-lo, sabia o quanto ele estava machucado e podia ver que o sangue ainda jorrava assim como ele estava perdendo seus movimentos, mesmo sabendo que aquele era meu último momento com ele, não queria me lembrar do fim de uma forma mais dolorosa do que já estava sendo, então o deixei tomar as rédeas da situação.

"_**Kiss me hard before you go, Summertime Sadness..."**_

E quase como em um elo perfeito ele entendeu exatamente o que eu passava por meu olhar, então assim se dispôs a me tocar, enquanto seus lábios degustavam o gosto do meu beijo misturado com minhas lágrimas, pois sabia que esse seria o meu último momento com ele, aquele que roubara meu coração e levara consigo "sim" esse foi o final, seu último suspiro, seu último beijo. Por fim seus olhos se fecharam e passaram a olhar para o infinito enquanto o meu olhar permaneceu focado no seu corpo inerte, sem vida e sem o pulsar do seu coração.

**Fim...**


End file.
